Adam cant think clearly anymore
by secretwriter55545
Summary: Adam is having trouble being who he is. in my version nobody knows yet that he is a ftm.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i dont own Degrassi.**

Adams pov

Adam walked into the cafeteria and saw that eli and clare were sitting at the normal table making goggly eyes at each other. He didn't want to be a third wheel and he was still pretty mad at eli for ditching him on guys night. He was about to just eat on the outside when he heard a voice say "torres , over here." He looked over to see Bianca and Fitz calling him over. He was hesitant but then sat down. Fitz stuffed his food into his mouth and then saw how uncomfortable Adam was. "don't worry, we're cool now" fitz said with a full mouth. "yeah" Bianca said "no hard feelings".

Eli and clare watched as adam sat down with Bianca and fitz. "What is he doing?" whispered clare. "Being stupid" said eli. He knew he had to talk to adam and apologize for skipping out on guys night. " ill talk to him about it later"

Bianca walked with adam to his class. They small talked before they reached his class. She layed her hand on his shoulder and said seductively "see you later adam". What the hell is going on adam thought to himself.

**This is my first Fan fiction. if u like it and want me to keep writing review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adam POV

After his last class Adam was on his way to make up with Eli when Bianca came up to him.

"Hey Adam" she said sweetly

"Hey Bianca, what's up"? He asked cautiously. He had thought that they clicked a little bit when ball room dancing but they had only talked one other time outside of class for a bit and he had run to his locker to grab his tampons.

"Nothing I just thinking about how you said we should try dancing outside of class" she said.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well the room is open right now and I have nowhere to be. Wanna go practice?"

"Sure, let me just go to my locker and call my mom to tell her ill be late. Meet you there in 10?"

"Sure, see ya then" Bianca said with a wink and walked towards the room.

Wow, Adam thought as he walked to his locker. He thought about talking to Eli still but he would just call him tonight. He talked to his mom and she, probably thinking that maybe Bianca would rub off on Adam to be Gracie again, said that he could stay as long as he wanted.

Adam put his stuff in his locker. Then he tried to fix up his hair a little bit. Then just in case anything happened he took a piece of mint gum out of his backpack and into his mouth. Ok, he thought, I'm ready.

**Ok if you want me to continue writing please review and tell me what you think. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review

Adam's POV

The second I walked into the classroom I knew that this wasn't just going to be about dancing. The lights were dimmed and she was sitting on the couch and not a desk.

"There you are" she said and walked towards "I started to think you weren't coming".

"Now why wouldn't I come" I said trying to sound cool.

"Are we gonna talk or dance?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

I walked to the middle of the room and the she came and we started to slow dance.

"You are a really good dancer" I said with a smirk.

"That's not the only thing im good at" and with that she pulled me closer

After the song finished a slow song played. She looked at me and I looked at her and then before I knew it she was kissing me. Then I kissed her back.

Bianca's POV

Adam's kisses weren't like any other boys I have kissed. His lips were softer and less demanding.

Adam's POV

She led us to the couch while still kissing. While she leaned forward and on me I heard two small pops. Then she gasped and stopped kissing me and just stared at my center.

Bianca POV

WTF

Adam's POV

I looked to see what she was staring at and I saw the top two buttons of my shirt had come undone and that my gaze, tang top, and breasts were completely in view.

"What the hell!" She said very loudly and jumped up.

"Bianca let me explain"

**Please review and tell me what you think. Unless I get a review I will not continue. I just want to know that I am not just writing to myself so please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I just wanted to remind everyone that in my version, nobody knows about Adam.**

**I don't own degrassi**

**Bianca's POV**

I didn't even want to hear what Adam had to say. I reeled around and slapped Adam across the face and stormed off. I needed to get away to think.

**Adam's POV**

Ouch. I can't believe she hit me. Ok maybe I can. I am such an idiot. I should have known something like this would happen. I'm such a freak.

**Bianca's POV**

I am not a lesbian. I am not a lesbian. I am not a lesbian. I just keep repeating this in my mind as I walked to my locker. How could Adam do that? He or she must be one of the transgendered people I saw on that talk show. I got to tell Fitz or Owen. No then everyone will think I am lesbian. Am I a lesbian if I liked it?

**Adam's POV**

I got to find Eli and clare and make sure they hear this from me. Damn they probably went home already. I guess I'll tell them tomorrow. I want to do this face to face.

**Authors note: ok I have nothing against transgendered people I just thought that Bianca would respond like that. Ok so I could make this story go one of two ways. I could make a very big very dramatic twist or a smaller one but no one is hurt. Please review with which one you think I should do**


End file.
